The Love Song That Changed Everything
by IamJustLiving
Summary: Songfic One-Shot Hermione wants something, but Ron is too shy to give it to her. Until he realizes that it's his only shot if he wants to stay with her. Complete! Song is the cover by 311 called "Love Song" plz read and review!


Disclaimer: HP as always belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling! And the song originally belongs to the Cure (but 311 made a cover of it)... 

A/N: Got nothing much to say really except this was a spur of the moment thing... I was up late at night listening to a song by Good Charlotte called "Say Anything" and started thinking up of different ideas for a good song fic... I came up with this plot line but couldn't find any good song to go with it... and then by mere chance, I happened to stumble upon this song and I thought, "Perfect." So here it is, for your reading pleasure... enjoy!

The Love Song That Changed Everything 

Hermione had had enough. She had waited long enough for him. She had been going out with Ron for almost nine yrs, on and off. She was now twenty-six years old, had a steady job, and even had a house that she was sharing with Ron. She felt ready to settle down and have kids. She had been hinting it to Ron for months now, and there had already been many occasions where she was positive Ron was going to pop the question, but every time she was left disappointed at the end of the night. She truly loved Ron, but she hated the fact that she always had to force everything out of him; his feelings, his thoughts, his emotions. He was just too shy in her opinion.

The next day she came home during her lunch break from work and decided that she needed to get away for a while. She needed to think about what was important to her in life and see how she really felt. She didn't want to go through the rest of her life having to force her husband's feelings out of him. She wanted someone who would not be afraid and shy after nine years of dating! So she packed up some clothes into a bag, grabbed all of her accessories, and got ready to leave. Before she left she quickly wrote a note to Ron so that he wouldn't be worried. She didn't leave any details as to where she was going (she didn't want him to come look for her), but she did leave an explanation. She sealed it and put a charm on it for it to open only for his eyes and no one else's. Then, with a pop, she left for a hotel.

Ron came home from work, tired as usual, at around 4 o'clock that afternoon. He called out for Hermione to let her know that he was home safe and sound, and proceeded to put all of his things away in his office. He stopped in his office after setting down his suitcase and was startled because he didn't hear the usual "Hey, how was work?" response. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hermione?" he called out again. No response.

"Hermione?" he called out a bit louder this time as he started to climb the stairs. Still, no response.

He ran up the stairs two steps at a time, and burst through their door to their main bedroom. No Hermione. He searched the restroom to see if she was in there. No Hermione. A horrible sinking feeling aroused in the pit of his stomach as a terrible thought occurred to him. _She can't be...gone? Can she?_ He thought, as he proceeded to look for her things. He noticed some things were missing: some articles of clothing, her make-up and accessories that were usually neatly arranged on top of the restroom's counter, her toothbrush, her duffle bag. All of the missing things pointed to one thing: _she is gone. But, why?_

As he asked himself that question, his eyes fell upon a sealed envelope lying carelessly on top of the bed on his side. As he drew close to it he noticed the familiar neat handwriting on it. His heart skipped a beat as he realized it was from Hermione. He opened it and started to read it:

_Dearest Ron,_

_I know you're probably very confused right now, probably even shocked, because of my rash departure. But I just feel I need to get away for a while. I need a vacation by myself, for myself. I need to find out what is best for me right now in my life. I know that what I want is a husband, yet you are too shy to ask, that's if you even want to ask. I honestly don't know how you truly feel because you are always holding it in. I've always had to force it out of you, and I don't think I can do that for the rest of my life, Ron. I just need time to think, ok? I love you and always will. _

_Love Always,_

_Hermione Granger_

Ron read it again and again, hurt and shock written all over his face. He had been so completely daft. He should've asked her when he had had the chance. Now it was too late and he didn't know if he was ever going to be able to get her back. _Why do I have to be so bloody shy when I'm around her? I mean, we have been going out for what, nine years now? _he thought. He brooded over that, until the defensive part of him rebounded. _You're shy because that's who you are. It's part of your personality. She should understand that._

"Yeah, you're right," he whispered, to himself. He realized that he was beginning to talk to himself, and abruptly shut his mouth.

_Yeah she should know who I am by now. _

_But you never let her see the real you because of your shyness._

He felt he was being torn apart by his two sides. After a long ten minutes of debating back and forth with himself, he decided to stop thinking and try to do something to get her back. He realized what he needed to do and he was going to do it.

Hermione checked into a hotel room at around 2:45. Once she got in her room she fell down on the bed and cried. All she wanted more than anything was for Ron to be her husband. She couldn't see herself marrying anyone else. Why was it so hard for him to ask her? She cried, until she had no more tears to shed. After calming down a bit she lay on her back on her bed staring at her ceiling. She was reminded of a phrase in one of her favorite songs by the Cranberries and she softly sang it, "I want more, impossible to ignore, impossible to ignore," (A/N: the song is called "Dreams") Quickly deciding that she needed to stop moping around she got up, wiped off her tears, and went exploring around the city to keep her mind off of things, or more specifically, Ron. She arrived back at her hotel late, almost 8, with a load of different shopping bags and noticed an owl standing outside on the windowsill. She immediately recognized the owl.

She dropped her bags and went and opened the window for the poor bird. The owl swooped in, dropped a blank envelope onto her bed, and left. She went and picked up the envelope and opened it. She pulled out three pieces of parchment, each of them also blank. She stared at them confused for a couple of seconds, until she heard Ron's voice angry and upset boom out:

"You want me to tell you how I feel Hermione? Well here goes. Just listen:"

As Ron's voice spoke, the letters started filling in onto the parchment. (A/N: think Tom Riddle's diary in Chamber of Secrets, how it filled itself in? ok, moving on) She then heard a song that she recognized. It was "Love Song". She realized that it wasn't the original song, but the cover that 311 did. And as the song proceeded, the page filled itself in as well:

"Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you."

By the end of the song, Hermione had fresh tears on the tips of her eyelids. He had never done anything like this before. She then saw letters appearing on the parchment again, and heard Ron's voice, only this time it was gentle and loving:

"Hey, honey. I know how my shyness has been annoying you. I'm sorry for that. I picked this song to do the speaking for me since I would probably suck at expressing something like this to you. I just wanted to say that every word in that song is how I feel about you.

"When I realized that you were gone, I had this strange feeling. I guess you could describe it as someone punching you in the heart and having the wind knocked out of you. There's this song called "There Is" by Box Car Racer and one of the lines in the verse says, "With every single letter in every single word, there will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl," and I'm here to tell you that this is one of those letters, (if you didn't get that already)." She heard him laugh and her heart fluttered. "I love you with all my heart, and I probably always will," he continued. "I want you to be mine always."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he paused. _What was he saying?_

"Will you marry me, Hermione?" Hermione gasped, when she heard this, and the tears that had lingered on her eyelids dropped down her cheeks. She didn't hear Ron's voice again but she saw a few more words appear on the parchment after the question.

"_I will be waiting."_ It said.

Hermione grabbed her wand, levitated everything back into her suitcase, grabbed everything that belonged to her, and apparated into lobby to sign out and pay for the time she had spent there. As soon as she got that done she apparated back to her home. She landed on the sidewalk in front of her home, and slowly made her way up the walkway to the porch. She was so utterly nervous. She opened the door and walked into her living room. From the living room, she could see that he wasn't in the dining room or in the kitchen, so she dropped her bags onto the couch and started climbing upstairs towards their bedroom, her heart beating faster and faster with each step.

She reached the door to her bedroom and tentatively reached out for the handle. She opened it slowly and looked inside. She noticed candles on the dressers on either side of the bed, and saw a dark figure on the balcony. She walked over there and noticed it was Ron, with his back towards her. She stood at the doorway and softly said, "Hey."

He turned around and smiled as he looked at her. "Hey."

They walked towards each other and pulled each other into a hug. They pulled apart, and held each other's hands.

"I, uh, suppose you got my letter?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I did."

Ron let go both of her hands and slid one of his hands into his pocket pulling out a dark blue, velvety box. He opened it, and inside was a gorgeous, diamond ring with a little bit of pink in it. "So, will you?" he asked, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Hermione looked up with watery eyes, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Of course, I will," she whispered.

Ron pulled her into a kiss, the most passionate one that Hermione had ever felt before. It felt good to feel so content.

The End


End file.
